truth or dare fairy tail style
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: I have kiddna..errrrr invited fairy tail and saber tooth and lamia scale members(Mira may or may not have payed me for this) Pairings:Lalu, Natedy, Mireed, Stinerva, Rowen, Gale, gruvia, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second story so go easy and in the future chapters pm me truths and dares also some fairy tail members are a bit OCCness**

 **I do not OWN fairy tail but wish I did.**

 **Please send reviews and give me some story ideas in the future.**

 **Violetfairy12:Hey everybody were playing truth or dare with Lucy Heartfillia , Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Meredy, Jellal Fernades, Erza Scarlet, Freed Justine, Bixlow, Evergreen, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Rogue Cheyene , Sting Eurffice, Minerva Orlando , Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, the exceeds, the strauss siblings, Lyon Vastiia, and Cana Alberona.**

 **Everybody except team natsu:Hey**

 **Team Natsu: YOU FREAKING KIDNAPPED US YOU IDIOTS**

 **Everybody: SHUT UP**

 **Violetfairy12:Lets get started and by the way Mira payed me to do this so blame it on her**

 **Everybody except Mira:MIRA! *glares at Mira***

 **Violet:Anyway Lucy truth or dare**

 **Lucy:Truth**

 **Natsu:Luce that's boring**

 **Lucy: Shut up**

 **Violet:Who is your crush**

 **Lucy:*turns red***

 **Mirajane:KAWII tell us now**

 **Laxus:*secretly listens***

 **Lucy:I like a cetain lighting mage *mumbleing the last 3 words***

 **Violet:*gasps* YOU LIKE LA... *gets mouth covered by Lucy**

 **Lucy:shut up**

 **Mira:tell us now!**

 **Laxus:*thinking wait does she like me or Orga since she mumbled a lighting mage***

 **Other dragon slayers:*its totally Laxus***

 **Lucy:I like Laxus alright**

 **Makarov:*appears and yells beautiful great grand children***

 **Lucy and Laxus:*looks at each other and blushes***

 **Everyone else:EEHHHHHHHH!**

 **Mira and Me:KAWIIIIII**

 **Violet:Lucy its your turn**

 **Lucy:Mira truth or dare**

 **Mira:Dare**

 **Lucy:I dare you to kiss Freed I know you like him**

 **Elfman:NOOOO Freed isn't man enough**

 **Mira and Freed:*blushes***

 **Mira:*gets up and pecks Freed on the lips and sits back down***

 **Mira:my turn now Laxus truth or dare**

 **Laxus:truth I don't trust you demon**

 **Natsu,Gajeel,:Laxus/Sparky gone wimpy**

 **Natsu,Gajeels:Stop copying me**

 **Erza:STOP IT**

 **Jellal:calm down Erza**

 **Erza:Aaaa Alright**

 **Mira Lissana and Me:KAWII**

 **Mira:Laxus who is your crush**

 **Laxus:Fuck you demon**

 **Violet: LAXUS THERE KIDS HERE**

 **All dragon slayers:ears people**

 **Laxus:its Lucy**

 **Me and Mira:yes operation Lalu is a go**

 **Lucy:*blushes even more if that's possiable***

 **Laxus:its my turn *he still red* Titainia truth or dare**

 **Erza:truth**

 **Laxus what you would do if someone killed Jellal**

 **Erza:I would chase them to the ends of the earth send 200 swords at them, choke them, chop them to pieces,feed them to a shark kill the shark,dip them in acid, take the remaings and thow them in the lava and if some how not dead I would kill them with my hands.**

 **Everyone:*sweatdrops***

 **Ultear:Jellal you should e happy Erza loves you**

 **Jellal:*blushes***

 **Erza:Its my turn now*still blushes* Sting truth or dare**

 **Sting:Dare**

 **Erza:I dare you to *whispers for only Sting to hear* tell laxus lucy wont ever date him, tell Freed he has no chance with Mira, tell Elfman he is no man at all, and tell Violet and Mira they suck at match making**

 **Sting:what no way I will get killed**

 **Everyone:*wonders whats the dare***

 **After sting said those things**

 **Laxus: Sercert lighting dragon arts:raging thunder of revenge**

 **Lucy:12 zodiac gates transform:Aquarius water typoon (AN pretend she has that power)**

 **Freed:PAIN**

 **Mira:Demon takeover: Satan Soul Evil explousins**

 **Elfman:Beast takeover beast soul SMASH STING (AN The HULK IS BACK)**

 **Violet:WHAT I WILL KILL YOU Dragon fairy transform the Majectic water fairy come forth water bullets freeze *ice bulletes drops on sting***

 **Sting:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP I'M SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY**

 **Lector:Sting-Kun**

 **Everyone:Never mess with them**

 **Violet:umm ohh I think we killed him**

 **Mira,Lucy,laxus,Freed,Elfman;Ooopsss**

 **sting:8comes up badly bruised* I am not alright at all help**

 **wendy:I'm coming**

 **sting:i good as new Natsu-san truth or dare**

 **Natsu:Dare**

 **Sting:I dare you to kick Gajeel in the manhood**

 **Natsu:how fun**

 **Gajeel :wait what**

 **Natsu:*Kicks Gajeel in the balls**

 **Levy:GAJEEL are you alright**

 **Gajeel; salamander I will get you back**

 **Levy:*gives metel to Gajeel***

 **Gajeel:Thanks* eats metal***

 **Violet:bye everybody till the next chapter**

 **The exceeds,Rogue,Meredy,others;we barely spoke**

 **Violet:next time**

 **Everyody:BYEEEEE**


	2. Lucy gets Lucky

**Hey everybody were here for the next round of truth or dare also readers please pm me for truth or dares**

 **Violet:Lets begin Gajeel tis your turn**

 **Gajeel:Gihi Pink haired girl truth or dare**

 **Merudy:My names is Merudy and dare**

 **Gajeel:I dare you to end every thing you say with a nya**

 **Merudy:thats not embrassing nya**

 **every girl:so cute**

 **Merudy:i am not cute nyya**

 **Everygirl: yes you are KAWII**

 **Merudy: its my turn Freed truth or dare nya**

 **Freed: Truth Miss Merudy**

 **Merudy: Are you gay and if you are do you like Laxus nya**

 **everyone:*laughs***

 **Freed: I am not gay nor like laxus he is like a older brother who is awesome**

 **Mira;*dancing in her mind***

 **Freed: my turn Miss Levy truth or dare**

 **Levy: dare why not**

 **Freed: I dare you to sit on Gajeel lap and every time gray sits you have to kiss him on the lips**

 **Levy and Gajeel:*blushes* WHAT**

 **Lucy, Mira: That might have been my idea**

 **Levy and Gajeel: Lu-chan/bunny girl why why Mira/Demon**

 **Levy: *sits on Gajeel lap***

 **Gray: *takes off shirt**

 **Violet: Gray clothes**

 **Gray: Shit**

 **Levy:* kisses Gajeel***

 **Lucy: about time**

 **Mira and me: KAWII**

 **Levy: its my turn Lu-chan truth or dare**

 **Lucy: truth**

 **Levy: rate the guys here by cuteness 1-10**

 **Lucy: funny that you say that siting on Gajeel's lap**

 **Levy; just do it**

 **Lucy:alright Laxus is a 10**

 **Laxus:*blushes***

 **Lucy:Rogue is a nine**

 **Rogue:*blushes***

 **Lucy:Rufus is a 9**

 **Rufus:thats very sweet of you**

 **Lucy:pantherlily is a 10**

 **Panther: Thank you Lucy-san**

 **Lucy: Happy is a annoying but this is about cuteness so 10 Natsu is a 8, Gray is 8, Elfman a 5, Lector is a 9, Froush is a 20**

 **Froush: Fro thinks so to**

 **Lucy: So kawii**

 **Mira:Umm Lucy its 1-10 not 20**

 **Lucy: But he is so cute (AN his/her gender is unknown so its going to be a boy in this story)**

 **Violet: Just continue**

 **Everybody except Mira: WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED YOU KIDDNAPPED US!**

 **Violet; hey Mira payed me 1,432,543,678 jewels to do this so yeah blame it on her**

 **Everybody except Mira and Violet: Mira/Demon/Mira-san/ why you do this**

 **Mira: Not my fault I wanted romance**

 **Lucy: can I continue now**

 **everybody: sure**

 **Lucy: Freed is a 8, Sting is a 7, Gajeel is 6, Jellal is 9, Lyon is a 9 , Romeo is a 7 but 3 more when he is with Wendy Kawii there done**

 **Everyone: *mentioned blushes***

 **Lucy: well I'm done so its my turn Minerva truth or dare (AN in this story Minerva is best friends with Lucy and Sabertooth and Fairy tail are friends even before the GMG btw this is after GMG and Minerva didn't hurt Lucy that bad just enough to get her out of the water also Jiemma is a kind master and everyone is kind)**

 **Minerva:Dare**

 **Lucy: I dare you to confess to your crush I know who it is to**

 **Mira: YAY you got my match making hobby other than writing**

 **Minerva: *turns red* fine.. but why Lulu**

 **Lucy: because you have do it because 2 things Violet will force you because she is stronger and second he will tots accept your feeling**

 **Minerva: *walks to sting* Sting I loved you ever since I met you**

 **Sting: I like you to**

 **Minerva and Sting:* Looks at each other and blushes**

 **everyone:KAWII**

 **Minerva:since its my turn Laxus truth or dare**

 **Laxus:Dare**

 **Minerva: I dare you to go into a closet for 20 minutes with Lucy and you got to makeout**

 **Everyone: NANI**

 **Mira: KAWII LALU**

 **Violet: awesome**

 _ **In the closet**_ **(this is my first make out scene)**

 **"So you like me hmm" Laxus said while nibbing Lucy ear "yeahh" Lucy moans then they look at each other Laxus leaning in until there lips met then it started laxus nipped lucy lips Lucy opened right up and swilved with each other tounges Laxus won and tasted Lucy mouth which tasted like vanilla and strawberries. Lucy moaned into his mouth then Laxus broke the kiss and started of her neck leaving hickeys Lucy also started nipping his jaw line.**

 _ **After the heated make out session**_

 _ **Mira: Lucy you got a lot of hickeys**_

 _ **Lucy: Shut it**_

 _ **Laxus:*smirks***_

 _ **Lucy: Also I dating Laxus**_

 _ **Markvoc: YAHOO PARTY for the new couple and my future great grand kids**_

 _ **Lucy and Laxus: *blushes***_

 _ **Violet: YAHOO and can I invited to the wedding**_

 _ **All the girls: I will be maid of honor *then starts fighting for the title***_

 _ **Lucy: My maid of honor will be Levy and my 3 brides mate will be Mira, Cana, and Erza, the flower girl would be Wendy and the god parents will be Levy, Mira, Erza, Lissana , Evergreen, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Bixlow, Freed, Jellal while the rest will be Aunts and Uncles also Master would be the Grandfather also Gildarts, Macao, and Wabaka.**_

 _ **Everyone; I am so honored**_

 _ **Laxus: My best man would be Gajeel or Freed**_

 _ **Violet; Anywway this has gotten weird so bye everybody**_

 _ **Everyone: Bye**_

* * *

 _ **Please review and send pms for truth or dares**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Fairy tail but I wished I did.**_


	3. The Truth of the red mask

**Disclaimer:I do Not own fairy tail Hiro does**

 **Violet: Hey everybody we are here with a new round of truth or dare and here is my guest Tigertyler7 say Hi Tiger**

 **Tiger: Sup**

 **Everybody: Hi/Hi nya**

 **Everyone here: awww**

 **Merudy: Jellal help there looking at me nya**

 **Jellal: its because they think your adorable**

 **Everyone: yup**

 **Laxus: Its my turn Elfman truth or dare**

 **Elfman: DARE DARES ARE MANLY**

 **Evergreen:*hits Elfman with her fan* would you speak softy**

 **Elfman: Sorry Ever**

 **Laxus:*smirks* I dare you to sing a song about how much you love Ever**

 **Elfman and Evergreen;*blushes***

 **Violet: Do it or I will punish you**

 **Elfman: Fine a real man does its Challenge**

 **(I did this song on top of my head its my song I made up)**

 _ **Girl you make my heart beat race**_

 _ **you make flustered**_

 _ **in my heart you live**_

 _ **so give me a chance I will show you a side of me you never seen**_

 _ **Ever since you came I loved you**_

 _ **so give me a chance**_

 _ **baby I make you world upside down**_

 _ **whatever make you happy**_

 _ **so give me a chance**_

 _ **I'm begging here give me a chance**_

 _ **I know you feel the same**_

 _ **so give me a chance**_

 _ **if you are my girl**_

 _ **if you give a chance ill make you**_

 _ **feel like number one**_

 _ **is it for popularity**_

 _ **no**_

 _ **is it for my money**_

 _ **no**_

 _ **is it for my looks**_

 _ **no I like you for you so give a chance**_

 _ **so give a chance**_

 _ **let me show you what I can do for you**_

 _ **ill protect you**_

 _ **ill save you just give me a chance**_

 _ **to make you feel number one**_

 _ **so give me a chance**_

 **Everyone: wow...**

 **Evergreen: so.. you like me for me**

 **Elfman: yeahh**

 **Violet: well.. its your turn Elfman**

 **Elfman: Manly Violet truth or dare**

 **Violet: me alright truth**

 **Elfman: who do you ship**

 **Violet: Well I ship a lot so be ready for a lot**

 **Mira: I cant wait to find out your ships**

 **Merudy; same nya**

 **Everyone:awww**

 **Meredy:*pouts***

 **Everyone:aww**

 **Erza: Please tell us your ships**

 **Violet: alright I ship lalu, sometimes Nalu, Jerza, Colu, Rolu, Sticy, Rulu, MeLu(Mest and Lucy), Elfgreen, Mireed, Gale, Bixli, Naterdy, Gruvia, Stinerva, Ruerva, Cancuss, Bixocana**

 **Everyone except Lucy and the people not here:*blushes at the people who were paired up***

 **Lucy: NANI why am I paired with so many**

 **Violet: You work with them**

 **Laxus: NO ONE touches MY LULU**

 **Mira: LALU BABIES**

 **Juvia: Juvia's happy you support Gruvia**

 **Violet:*sweatdrops* well its my turn Bixlow truth or dare**

 **Bixlow: I quess truth (truth truth) (AN from now on I when I do that its Bixlow's babies)**

 **Violet: who is your crush**

 **Bixlow's babies: Lisanna Lisanna**

 **Bixlow: NOW I DON'T LIKE HER**

 **Mira: KAWII**

 **Elfman: NO I WONT LOSE MY LITTLE SISTER**

 **Lisanna:*blushes***

 **Violet; he so like Lisanna**

 **Bixlow: whatever (whatever whatever)**

 **Bixlow: Carla truth or dare**

 **Carla: dare**

 **Bixlow: I Dare you to finally acceot a fish from Happy**

 **Carla:... Fine**

 **Happy: YAY *hands a fish to Carla***

 **Carla: thank you Happy *about to throw up to the smell of fish**

 **Carla: Anyway I suppose its my turn**

 **Violet: correct**

 **Meredy: come on tell us nya**

 **Carla: mira truth or dare**

 **Mira: Dare**

 **Carla: I dare you to give Gajeel a hair cut**

 **Gajeel: HELL NO**

 **Violet: There kids here**

 **Mira: Alright *grabs Gajeel**

 **After the Hair cut**

 **Gajeel: Not bad I like it (its a Mohawk)**

 **Mira: thanks**

 **Gajeel: its my turn Jellal truth or dare**

 **Jellal: truth**

 **Gajeel: what would you do if someone killed Erza**

 **Jellal:*turns angered and chuckles evilly* I would tortured the fool to the ends of the eart slice them to pieces throw them into lava gather the ashes feed them to a alligator then kill the alligator with a hammer then feed the alligator meat to a lion then kill the lion stop on the dead remains of the ashes then throw all the remainings in acid***

 **Violet: wow...**

 **Meredy: Erza you should be glad Jellal LOVES you back nya**

 **Lucy,Mira,Lisanna: KAWII JERZA**

 **Jellal: Natsu truth or dare**

 **Natsu: truth Gray: have Flame brain gone wimpy**

 **Natsu: SHUT UP**

 **Erza: stop fighting!**

 **Gray, Natsu:AYE sir**

 **Lucy:*shudders* Happy 2**

 **Jellal: whats your iq Natsu**

 **Everyone looking at Natsu wondering the same**

 **Natsu: its 10**

 **Gray: well you are an idiot**

 **Everyone: yeah you are**

 **Natsu: you guys are mean well its my turn Gray truth or dare**

 **Gray: I don't trust you so truth**

 **Natsu: Mann your no fun well why don't you like Juvia**

 **Gray: well she is way to Clingy and stalkish if you weren't I quess I would date her**

 **Juvia: GRAY-SAMA**

 **Meredy: Juvia-nee calm down nya**

 **Juvia:Kay**

 **Gray: umm my turn Erza truth or dare**

 **Erza: truth**

 **Gray: Hae you ever dated Ichiya**

 **Erza: Yes not even for 5 minutes**

 **Everyone: why would you date him anyway**

 **Erza: it was a dare also Carla truth or dare**

 **Carla: truth**

 **Erza: what do you see in the future**

 **Carla: I see a lot of babies running around the guild I see a blond one with brown eyes and green haired blue eyes and more about 3-10 years old**

 **Mira:KAWIIIII Lalu babies**

 **Lucy and Laxus:*blushes***

 **Lucy: wait also you and freed babies**

 **Mira and Freed:*blushes**

 **Markvoc: GRAND BABIES FINALLY I CANT WAIT**

 **Carla: its my turn Rufus truth or dare**

 **Rufus: Miss Carla I chose truth**

 **Carla: If you don't mind be asking for the truth why do you wear the mask**

 **Rufus: its hides my sercert intensions**

 **Violet:*blushes***

 **Mira; Violet my are you blushing**

 **Rufus: don't tell please**

 **Violet: I wont tell**

 **Mira; I will find out**

 **Rufus: well it is my turn Miss wendy truth or dare**

 **Wendy: I pick truth**

 **Rufus: who has captured your heart**

 **Wendy: huh**

 **Violet; he means who do you like**

 **Wendy: oh I like R.. Romeo-kun**

 **Romeo: Wendy-chan I.. I like you to**

 **Mira,Lucy,Violet: KAWII**

 **Gajeel,Natsu,Laxus,Sting,Rogue,:WHAT you better not hurt her Romeo**

 **Romeo: I wont**

 **All male dragon slayers: good**

 **Mira; Wendy you look so much cuter with your big older brothers**

 **Wendy" Mira-san*flustered***

 **Romeo: Lucy-nee truth or dare**

 **Lucy: dare**

 **Romeo I dare you to sit on Laxus lap**

 **Lucy:*blushes**

 **Laxus:*smirks**

 **Cana: Finally Lucy you got yourself a man**

 **Lucy:*gets on Laxus's lap and puts head on chest* natsu truth or dareNatsu: dare**

 **Lucy:*smirks evilly***

 **Happy: I think Lushy is going to the dark side**

 **Lucy: I dare you to stick your head into the floor like a oshtrich**

 **natsu:Luce why *sticks head in floorboard***

 **Mira:*films* haha**

 **Everyone:*laughts* (An poor natsu**

 **Tiger:HAHAHHAHHA Lucy that's awesome *high fives lucy***

 **Lucy:thanks**

 **Violet: Since Natsu is in the floor board Tiger take his turn**

 **Natsu: I atreh ouyi qushg (transtation I hate you guys)**

 **Gajeel:wait can i do a dare on Salmander**

 **Violet:sure**

 **Gajeel:Salmander i dare you to eat a metal pipe and that's my revenge**

 **Natsu:*sticks head out* .. find *eats a metal pipe8 AHHHHHHH its terrible *sticks head back in the floor board**

 **Tiger: umm i'll go Rufus truth or dare**

 **Rufus: truth**

 **Tiger: why did Violet blush when you told why you wore the mask tell the truth**

 **Violet and Rufus:*blushes***

 **Rufus: well about 2 years ago when i was 18 i was best friends with Violet and i wore a red mask because you know and it fell off when i was at here apartment and well we did it so yeah**

 **Violet: yeah**

 **Wendy and Romeo:*blushes***

 **Violet: Anway this is the end of this round of truth or dare**

 **Meredy:BYE nyaEverybody:Bye *everyone falls asleep***

 **Tiger:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (finally reacting to the story)**

 **Violet: quite there sleeping I'm surprised they didn't wake up**

 **Tiger:Aint my fault**

 **Violet: whatever**

 **Tiger: I will be here for the next round**

 **Violet and Tiger:Bye**

 **Check out TigerTyler7**


	4. Tiger's round and past memories

**Sorry reader I haven't uptated in a while but I need more truth or dares so pm me**

 **Violet: Hey everybody welcome to another round of truth or dare**

 **Everybody: Hi/Sup/Nya (AN try to guess who said nya)**

 **Tiger: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (AN remembering what Rufus said)**

 **Rufus:*blushes* don't dare you say it again I'll still surprised the other didn't react**

 **Everyone except Violet, Rufus , Tiger,: wait what we didn't pay attension**

 **Violet: Thank goodness**

 **Rufus: I believe tis my turn**

 **Violet:Correct**

 **Rufus: Gray truth or dare**

 **Gray: Truth**

 **Rufus; why do you strip**

 **Lyon: please don't bring back the bad memories**

 **Gray: *sad* Its okay back when I was young with Lyon our teacher Ul started to teach us ice make magic and we were training on a snow mountain and she told us to strip to are underware she did and lyon we had to do this to not be bothered by the coldness then when we went to the town I asked why we have to learn ice make magic she told me the reason about it being creative then I stripped right there in the town she hit my head then Lyon laugh at me *glared at Lyon* then that started my stripping habit**

 **Everyone except team natsu: that makes sence**

 **Gray: its my turn Mira truth or dare**

 **Mira: truth**

 **Gray; why did you start modeling**

 **Lucy; I wonder to**

 **Everyone else: same**

 **Mira: well its just fun**

 **Everybody: that's it really**

 **Mira: well... back when me and my sibling were in fairy tail after Lisanna death I came to modeling to get her death off my mind then I had fun and kept modeling**

 **Lisanna: *crys and hugs mira* I'm sorry Mira for leaving**

 **Mira: its alright its my turn Laxus truth or dare**

 **Laxus: truth I don't fucking trust you**

 **Gajeel,Natsu, and Gray: Laxus/Sparky gone wimpy**

 **Laxus:*shocks the 3 idiots***

 **Erza: ARE YOU FIGHTING**

 **The 3 idiots: No Erza**

 **Mira: How much do you loveee Lucy**

 **Lucy and Laxus:*blushes* MIRA/DEMON**

 **Violet and Tiger: FUCKING ANSWEAR**

 **Laxus: Fine... I love Lcuy a lot because not only is she beautiful she is smart, strong, feisty, and nice**

 **Everygirl: aww/aww nya**

 **Laxus: shut up and I give my turn to Tiger**

 **Violet: no can do for this next half is Tiger's truth and dare**

 **Tiger: YES**

 **Everybody: uh oh/nya**

 **Tiger: Laxus truth or dare**

 **Laxus: Shit why me again and truth**

 **Tiger: How did yu get the scare**

 **Laxus: My no good fucking father put lighting lacrima in me because he didn't want a** ** _weak_** **son anymore**

 **Lucy: poor Laxy *kiss laxus on the cheek***

 **Laxus: *blushes* atleast I get a prize *smirks***

 **Everygirl: laluuuuuuuuu**

 **Tiger:whatever Freed truth or dare**

 **Freed: dare my good man**

 **Tiger: I dare you to got into a room with Mira and Mira is in a bikini**

 **Freed:*blushes***

 **Mira and freed:*goes to a room*** _ **Ten minutes later**_

 **Mira:*holding a passed out Freed***

 **Violet: Umm**

 **Everybody: yeahhh**

 **Tiger: umm Juvia truth or dare**

 **Juvia: umm Juvia picks dare**

 **Tiger; I dare you to let Gray drink water from you**

 **Juvia: Juvia is confused but okay water drip**

 **Gray: Umm *drinks Juvia's water***

 **Violet: Tiger that's a weird dare**

 **Tiger; whatever Violet truth or dare**

 **Violet: ME okay dare**

 **Tiger:*chuckles evilly* I dare you to make out with Rufus since you did it with him**

 **Violet:*shows middle finger* jackass**

 **Rufus: Umm I umm**

 **Mira: RuVi**

 **Every girl except Violet: I ship it**

 **Violet: Fine *grabs Rufus head and started to make out***

 **Rufus: *was surprised but returned the kiss***

 _ **After the kiss cause not good at kissing scenes**_

 **Violet:*embrassed* I hate you all so much**

 **Ultear: Violet you lovee him (AN shes not a player just will pop up randomly just cause)**

 **Violet; *blushes* no I don't**

 **Rufus: *a little hurt***

 **Tiger: I love CHAOS**

 **Meredy: I agree with Ultear nya**

 **Gajeel: Gihi Fairy girl loves the Fancy dude**

 **Violet: whatever this round is over bye**

 **Everybody: Bye/nya *falls asleep**

 **Violet: hey Tiger**

 **Tiger: wha- *get tackle***

 **Violet; I going to kill you *fights with Tiger***

 **Tiger: Bye everybody *gets punhed**

 **Violet: Bye**

 **Check out Tigertyler7**


	5. Sting's demise and pain

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own fairy tail Hiro does but I wished I did**

 **Violet: Were back with a round of truth or dare**

 **Everybody: hii/nya**

 **Laxus: Its my turn and Cana truth or dare**

 **Cana: dare *drinks barrel***

 **Laxus:I dare you to dump yor barrel of ale on Sting**

 **Cana: NOO my hubby**

 **Violet: DOO IT *bring out Zues's key***

 **Cana:*yelp* fine.. *dumps the barel on Sting***

 **Rogue:*laughts at Sting**

 **Frosh: Fro thinks so to**

 **Everygirl: aww**

 **Lector: Sting-kun!**

 **Minerva: HOW dare YOU!**

 **Sting: babe chill**

 **Minerva: *blushes* (AN a little Stinerva moment)**

 **Cana: My revenge for my hubby will be dire Sting truth or dare**

 **Sting: Dare I'm not afraid of you drunk**

 **Lector: Sting-kun you can do it**

 **Cana: I dare you to *whispers tell Laxus he is a monster and no good for Lucy, tell Mira she is a no good demon bitch, tell Freed he is homosexual, tell evergreen Elfman sucks and he killed his own sister, tell Bixlow is creepy and his dolls suck and Lissana is way to good for you, tell Lisanna she abandoned her siblings, tell Natsu he is weaker then Gray, shout out Meredy likes natsu because she does, tell Rufus he'll never be with Violet and tell Tiger he is a can never be with me, tell Gajeel he isn't a true member of fairy tail and he'll never be S-class, tell Levy she'll is weak bookworm, tell Lucy she is a terriable author, tell Gray he is weaker than Lyon and he is a male Elsa, and lastly tell Juvia Gray rather be with a slut than with her and tell Jellal he'll is a sinner and Erza is to good for him and tell Erza Jellal hates her and thinks she is a child over her cake**

 **Sting: I am going to die**

 **Cana; my revenge**

 **Everybody:*thinking I he is probably going to die***

 _ **After Sting said than**_

 **Laxus: I GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SERCERT LIGHTING SLAYING ART: LIGHTING DRAGONS CHAOS**

 **Mira: WHAT TAKEOVER:SATAN SOUL EVIL EXPLOSINS**

 **Freed: PAIN (AN I don't know how to spell his magic thingy)**

 **Elfman: TAKEOVER:LIZARD MAN**

 **Lisanna: TAKEOVER:TIGERESS**

 **Bixlow: DOLLS POSITION; TRI ATTACK**

 **Natsu: I'M NOT WEAKER THAN ICE PRINCESS SERCERT FIRE DRAGON SLAYING ARTS: CRISMON PHOEIX BLADE**

 **Meredy: HOW DARE YOU SAY WHO I LIKE SENSOR BLADE NYA**

 **Rufus: MEMORY MAKE: NIGHT OF THE THE FALLING STARS OF CHAOS BLADES**

 **Violet: OPEN GATE OF THE LIGHTING GOD:ZUES LETS DO THIS GRAGON FAIRY TRASFORM COME FORTH THE MAJECTIC WATER UNSION** **RAINING LIGHTING**

 **Tiger: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ASSHOLE SERCERT EARTH SLAYING ART: MOUTAIN FUJI CRASHED (AN kind of lame I know for the name)**

 **Gajeel: WHAT SERCERT IRON AND SHADOW DRAGON SLAYING ART: IRON SHADOW BLADE OF CHAOS**

 **Levy: ARGGH SOLID SCRIPT: LIGHTING**

 **Lucy: HOW DARE YOU 12 ZODIACS TRANSFORM:LEO REGULAS PUNCH**

 **Gray: ICE MAKE: DANCING SWORDS OF CHAOS**

 **Juvia: WATER SLICER**

 **Jellal: GRAND CHARIOT**

 **Erza: RE-QUIP HEAVEN WHEEL GO FORTH MY SWORDS**

 **Sting: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh**

 **Minerva: STING!**

 **Lector : Sting-kun!**

 **Natsu: wait Meredy you like me**

 **Meredy:*embrassed* yes..**

 **Sting:*crawls up with a beaten up face and a lot of browken bones*...help..me...**

 **Violet: Umm oopsie i'll help you sky dragon: healing winds**

 **Sting: good as new**

 **Cana: my revenge is sweet**

 **Minerva: Lulu how could you**

 **Freed: well Miss Minerva Sting did call Lucy-sama a terriable author so she did have a good reason**

 **Lucy: yeah**

 **Minerva: but lulu you didn't have do go that far**

 **Lyon: I'm I the only one who noticed that Sting was almost killed again**

 **Everybody else:..nope..**

 **Everybody who attacked; not are fault he called us that**

 **Sting: It was a dare now its my turn Lyon truth or dare**

 **Lyon: truth**

 **Sting: why did you join Lamia scale**

 **Lyon: well I don't know**

 **Everybody: SEROUSLY**

 **Lyon: yeah**

 **Violet and Tiger: weirdo**

 **Gray:*strips***

 **Violet: gray clothes**

 **Cray: shit**

 **Levy:*kissed Gajeel***

 **Lyon: Romeo truth or dare**

 **Romeo: dare I quess**

 **Lyon: idare you to hold hands with your Juilet**

 **Romeo: but all of them are older than me**

 **All the girls: aww/nya**

 **Mira: he means your perfect Juilet**

 **Romeo:*holds Wendy's hand and blushes***

 **Wendy: R.r.r. romeo-kun**

 **Violet:aww so kawii**

 **Romeo: Violet-nee truth or dare**

 **Violet: truth**

 **Romeo: what are lemons**

 **Wendy: I want to know to**

 **Violet: I I your to young to know**

 **Romeo: but you said we have to are truth and dares *does puppy dog eyes***

 **Wendy:*does the same***

 **Violet:*can't resiet*.. fine a lemon means in a story there will be people doing it and yeah**

 **Carla: there way to young to know**

 **Wendy and romeo:*blushes***

 **Laxus:well they have to know in the future**

 **Freed: Laxus-sama is correct**

 **Evergreen: I think Lucy-sama is smarter**

 **Freed:noo Laxus-sama is**

 **Laxus: lucy is smarter**

 **Lucy: aww thanks *kiss him on the cheek***

 **Violet: well this has gotten weird so lets end this round because were losing a time so bye**

 **Everybody: Bye/bye nya *falls asleep***

 **Tiger: well Bye**

 **Violet: bye**

* * *

 **Check out Tigertyler7 and sorry for a short chapter there will be a longer one tomorrow or the next day**

 **also please vote for my other story on my profile and please pm for truth or dares and story ideas**

 **please send reviews and pms also one last thing is please be nice with the reviews this is my second story thanks ~Violetfairy12**


	6. True feelings and embrassment

**Violet: Hey were back with the next round of truth or dare**

 **Tiger: wooo hoooo**

 **Meredy: you are sure cheerful today nya**

 **Jellal: Romeo I believe its your turn**

 **Romeo: thanks I forget Jellal-nee Tiger-san truth or dare**

 **Tiger: truth**

 **Romeo: who are your favorite member of fairy tail**

 **Tiger: Laxus**

 **Everyone except Violet: really**

 **Tiger; yeah so what**

 **Tiger: Violet truth or dare**

 **Violet: truth**

 **Tiger what do you think about the people here**

 **Everyone:*looks at Violet***

 **Violet: well Elfman is sorta of a overgrown ape that likes being a man nut he is cool*elfman yell your a man*, Evergreen is sweet and can be a little weird and when she is shy its adorable, Rogue is like a emo cute guy with a soft side*Rogue blushes*, Sting is a arrogant, cocky little bastard but he can be cute if he isn't freaking idiot*Sting: HEY*, Laxus a cool, arrogant, cocky, funny, sweet and changed guy and he did deserve a second chance, Cana a drunk and my wanted new drinking partner and shes pretty cool, Carla she is strict but sweet and loyal also smart, Lucy is sweet, kind , caring , loyal , strong , smart ,cool and awesome(Lucy: aww thanks), Frosh is cute , adorable , funny and sweet(Fro: Fro think so to),Lyon is cute, strong , cool ,sweet, hopeless romantic and funny, Mirajane really nice, caring , scary when she was to be, a mother figure, and sweet, Lisanna is kind, funny and sweet and smart, Levy is smart, sweet, determined, and scary when you wants to be, Gajeel is tough, sweet , funny and Levy's possiabe boyfriend(Levy and Gajeel:*blushes*), Happy is a annoying, sweet, dumb, weird, stupid and stubborn little neko, Pantherlily is smart, loyal, cute, sweet and tough, Natsu is a idiot, moron, sweet, goofy, strong, kind and weird, Wendy is cute, sweet, shy, loyal, and strong, Juvia is sweet, werid , stalkish, nice, and loyal, Gray is a tsundre, sweet , caring, and funny, Erza is a tough, can be cute, strong , hides her emotion, loyal, strong, and smart, Romeo is shy, sweet, kind, strong, loyal, Rufus is cute, sweet, smart, kind, caring , mysterious, funny, fun and weird, Lector is cocky, sorta dumb because if Sting is the strongest how isn't he 1 of the ten grand saint of any of them which I am the first and Tiger is the 2 of the ten grand saints anyway lector is also, weird and arrogant, and lastly Minerva is sweet, caring , scary, strong , and cute when she's shy there done**

 **Everyone: aww thanks**

 **Violet; tis my turn and Laxus truth or dare**

 **Laxus: dare**

 **Violet:*smirks evilly* I dare you to go into speedos and Lucy has to sit on your lap**

 **Laxus and Lucy:*blushes*WHAT**

 **Violet: DO IT* grabs Igneel's key***

 **Laxus:*change to speedos***

 **Lucy:*sits on his lap blushes***

 **Gajeel: Gihi**

 **Jellal: Should kids be here**

 **Violet: good point hey Romeo, Wendy and Carla you want to go to the beach to take some turns off**

 **Romeo and Wendy: Ok *walks to the beach***

 **Laxus:*growing a boner* (AN what it supposed to be funny)**

 **Lucy: Umm Laxus really**

 **Lxus:*whispers what I cant control it***

 **Lucy: I..um never mind**

 **Mira: LaLuu**

 **Cana: yo when are you going to do it Lucy**

 **Lucy: CANA**

 **Everyone:*giggles/chuckles***

 **Laxus: its my turn Cana truth or dare**

 **Cana: I don't trust you right now so truth**

 **Laxus: who do you like**

 **Cana: Tiger I got nothing to hide**

 **Tiger:*blushes***

 **Cana: Mira truth or dare**

 **Mira: dare**

 **Cana: I dare you to make out with Freed**

 **Freed and MIra:*blushes***

 **Lucy, Lisanna, Violet** **: Mireed**

 **Elfman: NOOO *gets tied up my moi8**

 _ **After the make out scene**_

 **Mira: its my turn t** **iger truth or dare**

 **Tiger: me? umm okay truth I guess**

 **Mira: who do you like**

 **Tiger:...no...**

 **Mira: I beat you up**

 **Tiger: I'm 2 of the ten grand saints and stronger than you**

 **Mira: Violet!*gives puppy eyes***

 **Violet: hmm what**

 **Mira: make him to the truth**

 **Violet: umm sure why not tiger DO THE FREAKING DARE *giving a glare that can get Jura to pee his pants***

 **Tiger: no**

 **Violet: alright lets do it the hard way everybody step far away**

 **everybody:*moves away 6 feet***

 **Violet: Dragon fairy transform come forth the magnificent flames transform inflammation**

 **Tiger: rock wall *wall burns***

 **Violet: Take over: wings moon dragon slayer: shining moon blast**

 **Tiger: rock dragon fairy wings *fly away from the attack***

 **Violet: THATS IT *punches Tiger in the gut***

 **Tiger: OWW rock dragon slayer: diamond unsion gleam**

 **Violet:*dodges* LAST STRAW *transform into dragon force* (AN my dragon force is that I have a golden aura around be with a blue goddess dress and covered by arms in silver scales)**

 **Tiger:*goes in dragon force to* (AN is dragon force is that he has a silver aura around with z white god tunic and covered in brown scales)**

 **Violet: MY POWER ATTACK SECRET CELESTIAL DRAGON ART: CELESTIAL THUNDER EXPLOUSINS**

 **Tiger:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *faints***

 **Violet: never mess with me**

 **Everyone: .. ok...**

 **Violet: *heals Tiger***

 **Tiger: fine its Cana**

 **Violet:*hits in the back on his head* really you could of said that you moron**

 **Cana:*blushes***

 **Tiger: my turn Lyon truth or dare**

 **Lyon: truth**

 **Tiger: have you ever kissed a girl**

 **Lyon:...no...**

 **Violet: really**

 **Lyon: yeah Minerva truth or dare**

 **Minerva: truth**

 **Lyon: what would you if someone killed Sting**

 **Minerva: I would of chopped the idiot to pieces , burn them, feed the ashes to a alligator kill the alligator then feed them to the python then throw it in the acid.**

 **Everyone: scary**

 **Minerva: Cana truth or dare**

 **Cana: truth**

 **Minerva: Cana what if someone destroyed alcohol**

 **Cana: I would kill myself and Elfman truth or dare**

 **Elfman: truth or dare**

 **Cana: what would you do if someone killed your sisters and evergreen**

 **Elfman: I would you do something way wose than Erza, Jellal and Minerva**

 **Everyone:*though creepy***

 **Violet: I going to teleport Gildarts here**

 **Gildarts: Yo AND WHAT IS THAT GUY DOING WITH MY DAUGHTEER**

 **Tiger: Sir my name is Tiger and I am 2 of the ten grand saints and my friend here is the 1 her name is Violet**

 **Gildarts: well if you don't hurt I wont kill you**

 **Natsu: Gildarts fight m-*gets KO***

 **Violet: *heals natsu***

 **Elfman: its a man to give your turn away and I give mine to Violet**

 **Violet: Natsu truth or dare**

 **Natsu: dare**

 **Violet: I dare you to be spanked by Virgo and keep your head in the floor board with Mira recording**

 **Everyone:*laughs***

 **Natsu: so mean**

 **Lucy:*still sitting on Laxus lap pulls out a Virgo's key* Open gate of the maiden:Virgo**

 **Virgo: Punishment hime**

 **Lucy: NO and NEVER also you need to spank natsu while his head in the floor board**

 **Virgo:yes hime**

 **Bixlow: Cosplayer (Cosplayer Cosplayer)**

 **Lucy; also Virgo punish Bixlow aswell**

 **Laxus: thats my girl**

 **Virgo: Time for punishment Flame-brain**

 **Natsu:I hate you all ow *Virgo keeped spanking him* ow ow ow owww owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **Mira:*films the whole thing***

 **Tiger: Send it to all the guilds**

 **Violet: yeah**

 **Everybody:*laughs***

 **Violet: Well this I the end of truth or dare round 6**

 **Tiger: I'll be here all night**

 **Everybody: BYEEE/BYEEE nya *fall asleep**

 **Violet: I'm hungry *eats pizza***

 **Tiger : Yo hand be some donuts**

 **Violet: here *hand donuts to Tiger***

 _ **After they**_ **eat**

 **Violet: well bye**

 **tiger: byee**

* * *

 **Please review and pm for truth or dares**

 _ **Hope you like the chapter~Violetfairy12**_


	7. The kiss and 2 new guests

**Hey everybody gomen for not updating in 4 to 5 weeks but I was focusing on some new fan fictions like The Switch and The twins of elements also I need more guests and more ideas :( I want this story to last like 50 chapters so PLEASE send me Private messages if you want to be in this story or The Switch either way also vote of my poll for the twins of elements got some other news but we need to get to the story so I'll tell at the review**

 **P.S for now when I do this * * its for action and when I do this ( ) thoughts and when { } is for requip or looks that stuff and lastly [ ] is for** **Bixlow's babies**

* * *

 **I forgot to tell you what the guests look like and other things I'll start with me also in this story my OC looks different from the discription from my profile.**

 **Violet**

 **Hair: blonde to her waist**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Wears: a light purple short loose dress with black shorts, with a golden leave belt, black boots, sapphire necklace, with 3 square braceletsw of her right wrist,**

 **Magic: dragon fairy, celestial dragon slayer, teleportation, re quip, Fairy eye spell, and more**

 **Lady Chaos**

 **Hair: black like rogue has hair covering her right half of her face and hair in her lower back**

 **Eyes: purple**

 **Wears: black skull tanktop, with black studded with black leggings, black boots and the bottom of the foot in dark red, and a ruby necklace**

 **Magic: Summon magic, Mood magic, teleportation and element magic**

 **Janet**

 **Hair: brown**

 **Eyes: dark brown**

 **wears: white half opened shoulder V necked with black leggings (AN I love leggings) with dark brown heel boots with emerald necklace**

 **Magic: Heavenly body magic, memory make,teleportation and light dragon slayer**

 **Tiger**

 **Hair: brown**

 **eyes: dark brown**

 **Wears: white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, with black leather jacket with golden chain necklace**

 **Magic: earth draogn slayer, teleportation, and re quip for weapons**

* * *

 **Violet: Hey everybody were here with the seventh round of truth or dare and a new guests here JanetBrianna and you all probaly know here Lady Chaos**

 **Chaos: Oh i going to torture these punks *laught evilly***

 **Janet: Hello**

 **Tiger: WOOOOOOOOO**

 **Violet: your like this everyday**

 **Tiger: ain't my fault you haven't been updating**

 **Violet: well sorry I been making new stories *punched Tiger in stomach***

 **Tiger: owww**

 **Eveybody: *sleeps***

 **Tiger: lets wake the morons up**

 **CHaos: HELL YEAH**

 **Violet: I got this ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON *aimed at the boys* wake up girls *give a nudge to the girls***

 **The boys except Romeo: HEY YOU SON OF A B- *Get punched in the head by moi and Janet and Chaoss***

 **Romeo: Hmmm *rubbing his eyes cutely***

 **The girls: awww**

 **Violet: also girls since you didn't almost call a b**** so extra punishment for the boys except Romeo and no punishment for the girls**

 **Romeo: yay**

 **Boys except Romeo: shit**

 **Everybody: who is new girls and NOOOOOOO NOT CHAOS**

 **Chaos: what do you mean not me *evil aura**

 **Janet: hello I'm Janet**

 **all the contestents: Hi/hello/hi nya/ Yo/ *shivers at Chaos***

 **Tiger: This is also a special round the punishments are worse *Smirks evilly***

 **Everyboy except Romeo: crap**

 **Violet: I go first *menacing aura***

 **Everybody: AYE**

 **Violet: Lucy truth or dare**

 **Lucy: truth**

 **Violet: what would you do if someone killed every celestial spirits, Laxus,Mira, Levy, Cana and team Natsu**

 **Lucy: two things celestial spirits can't die unless the celestial spirit king punish one of them-**

 **Violet:*interrupted* hey didn't put that truth in Tiger did not me**

 **Lucy: second is I would get all Of Laki's torture tools get them to bleed to almost death, punch the bastard in the jewels with Gajeel's Iron club, get Violet to give me ten of her most powerful swords (AN the names of the ten swords to weakest to strongest of the ten Crystallatization sword of dragons, Flame of darkness of pure revenge, Demon sword of Evilaers, Waves of eternal hatred sword, Lighting jitsu sword of Zeus, Boreas wind sword of eternal frost,** **she has then stab them multiple times to whoever they are, Artemis deep fury of desperation sword of doom, ShadowSlythe of evil sword and the strongest is Fairy Law deep chaos of shadow's eye also how do you like the names) then stab them multiple times over and over, next I would send golden claws of a Hyperion at his eyes then I would drag him to a shark to get chewed and kill the shark and lastly send all the remaining into LAVA *with dark and evil aura coming***

 **Team Natsu, Mira, Laxus, Mira, Levy, Cana and celestial spirits: awww that's so thoughtful**

 **Everybody: (ERZA NUMBER 2)* SHIVERING***

 **Violet: so Lucy your turn**

 **Lucy: *smirks* oh this is going to be good**

 **Everybody: I'm so not going to pick dare**

 **Lucy: Erza truth or dare**

 **Erza: truth**

 **Lucy: what didn't hear you**

 **Erza: t-t- truth**

 **Lucy: sorry speak louder**

 **Erza: d-d- dare**

 **Everybody except the four hosts: scary**

 **Chaos: way to go Lucy**

 **Lucy: *smirks* I dare you to seduction armor infrount of Taurus and Loke and Sagitarius and Inchiya with Jellal tied up with anti magic chains *summons Loke, Taurus, and Sagitarius***

 **Janet:* teleports Inchicya***

 **Erza: *pales* f-f fine RE QUIP (kill me) {re quips into a bikini top that looks that the one Leia wore and gold belt around her hips with a light silk fabric in the middle of the belt and back***

 **Bixlow: Damn [damn damn]**

 **Jellal" STAY AWAY FROM HER *growling while tied to a pillar***

 **Inchiya: My honey what a lovely parfum *sniffing Erza***

 **Taurus: what a beatiful body moo**

 **Loke: Erza want to go out tonight *puts arm around her waist while dips her***

 **Sagitarius:*blushes* Moshi Moshi Erza-san cover your self up please**

 **Erza: LUCY WHY**

 **Lucy: just cause**

 **Meredy: she wanted Jellal to get jelly nya**

 **Ultear: face they looove each other so much (AN i forgot to tell you guys Ultear is young in this story)**

 **Gray:*strips***

 **Janet: Gray clothes**

 **Gray: shit (AN also Levy's dare is off and Lucy is still on Laxus lap I justed aimed so she wouldn't get hit)**

 **Jellal: can we get this dare over with**

 **Violet: ok**

 **Lucy: ok force gate closure**

 **Violet:*teleports Inchiya back to Blue Pegasus***

 **Lucy: Umm can I get of Laxus lap and can he go to his regular clothes**

 **Janet: sure besides I know what he has and I want it to stop**

 **Violet and Tiger and Chaos: I know it to**

 **Laxus and Lucy:*blushes deep red and changes back to normal clothes***

 **Violet: I almost forgot I got a new players-**

 **Everybody: (kidnapped a player I bet)**

 **Violet: I DID NOT KIDNAPPED WELL MOST OF THEM**

 **Freed: what do you mean most of them and how in the world did you read are minds Miss Violet**

 **Violet: I can read minds when I want to and I did kiddnapped 2 of them the rest I invited**

 **Janet: I'll introduce them ok**

 **Tiger: ok wait a minute I know the invited ones but who are the kiddnapped ones**

 **Janet: the Invited ones are Cobra, Midnight, Kagure, Yukino, Drake (AN Drake is Mard Geer but I didnt like that name so I changed it) and the kidnapped ones are Gildarts and Sorano**

 **Cobra: Yo**

 **Midnight: ZZZZZzzzz**

 **Drake: tch**

 **Kagura: hello *runs to Erza to give a hug***

 **Erza: hi Kagura-nii *teases Kagura***

 **Kagura: let go of me**

 **Erza: your the one who hugged me**

 **Yukino: hi**

 **Gildarts: Hi my darling Cana STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER**

 **Tyler: WANT TO GO**

 **Cana: shuddup *drinks a barrel***

 **Sorano: hello wait Yukino *move closer to get a better look***

 **Yukino: SORANO *hugs her older sister***

 **Sorano: YUKINO *sobs* I missed you so much**

 **Yukino: me to onee-chan me to *sobs***

 **Every girl: aww**

 **Everyboy: cute**

 _ **After the sweet sister moment**_

 **Erza: my turn correct**

 **Janet: yup**

 **Erza: Sting truth or dare**

 **Sting: dare**

 **Erza: (AN every chapter for now on Sting will get brutally hurt mhahhaha) I dare you *whispers in his ear* you have to say that you would sleep with Cana after she dumps Tiger, and after Lucy dumps Laxus you'll sleep with her to as a threesome, tell Meredy Ultear is gone forever and died a b*tch, tell Gray and Lyon Ul is dissapointed in you guys, tell Jellal he is a like a new Zeref, tell Yukino that her sister an evil that treated spirits like tools and is slut, tell Midnight he will never he as strong as Brain, tell Cobra cubbelious is gone forever, tell Violet and Janet that they are failed cupids and daughters of assholes, ugly enough to turn Medusa to stone, tell Freed that he is S.O.B, tell Mira she is ugly, little slut that counldn't save her own sister, tell Elfman that he is weak man that lost controled of his own magic and almost killed his sisters, tell evergreen that she is a new Medusa not a fairy queen and she is delusional, tell Natsu, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, that they dragon left them because they hated you so much they left them (AM Skadrium is alive and so Weisslogia they left to), tell Bixlow Lisanna is slut with her takeovers and you'll bang her so hard when she is throught with him, tell Juvia that the day Gray with love her is the day Jura is weak as hell and Laxus likes to wear pink dress and dance in them, tell Levy that she is useless, weak trash and should be replaced with someone else and tell the Happy that Carla will never accept him, tell Pantherlily that he is a disgrace to Extalia, tell Froush that he isnt a frog but a loser, tell Lector that he is useless and a nothing to him,tell Carla is the Princess of Extalia but your Mother hates you that she send you away, and lastly tell Chaos her pit (AN from her truth or dare story) is stupid and her powers stink.**

 **Sting:*crys* why meee fine**

 **Everybody:(I wonder whats the dare)**

 **Sting:i'll do it hey Cana-**

 **After he says all that**

 **Tiger:*Growls* SECRET EARTH DRAGON SLAYER: GAIA'S REVENGE OF THE MOUNTAINS**

 **Cana: CARD WATER FOUNTAIN AND PRAYER LIGHTING**

 **Gildarts:CRASH**

 **Lucy: 12 ZODIACS TRANSFORM: LIBRA [transforms into the same outfit as Libra] GRAVITY CHANGE**

 **Laxus: SECRET LIGHTING DRAGON ARTS: LIGHTING FURY OF THE GODS**

 **Meredy: LINK SENSOR SWORD OF FURY**

 **Gray: ICE MAKE: SEVEN DANCEING SWORDS OF CHAOS**

 **Lyon: ICE MAKE: MEGA SWORDS OF EVIL**

 **Jellal: BE JUDGED BY THE SEVEN STARS GRAND CHARIOT SEGA**

 **Yukino: OPEN GATE OF THE MOM AND SON: PICES (AN there in there non fish form)**

 **Midnight: WALKING NIGHTMARE**

 **Cobra: SECRET POSION DRAGON SLAYER ARTS: POSION HADE'S WRATH**

 **Violet: RE QUIP: GODDESS WRATH {re quips in to a elegent short white chiton with girdle of Hippoyla with golden quiver with silver arrow and bow, with white boots with and forehead golden crown with a sapphire in the middle with hair like Erza nightwalker but blonde} ARROWS OF AMAZONS * millions of silver arrows hit sting}**

 **Janet: SECRET WATER DRAGON SLAYER ARTS: POSEDION'S WRATH OF THE SEVEN SEAS**

 **Freed: PAIN**

 **Mira: TAKE OVER DEMON SOUL:SITRI DEMON BLAST**

 **Elfman: TAKEOVER BEAST SOUL: BEAST ROAR**

 **Evergreen: FAIRY MAGIC: LEPRACHUN (AN did i spell it right?)**

 **Natsu: SECRET FIRE DRAGON SLAYER ARTS: CRISOM BLADE OF THE PHOEIX**

 **Rogue: SECRET SHADOW DRAGON SLAYER ARTS: SHADOW'S REVENGE**

 **Wendy: SECRET SKY DRAGON SLAYER ARTS: SKY DRILL**

 **Gajeel: SECRET IRON DRAGON SLAYER ARTS: RAGE OF IRON GODS (AN yeah ran out of ides)**

 **Bixlow: TRI FORMATION**

 **Lisanna: TAKE OVER ANIMAL SOUL: TIGERESS**

 **Juvia: WATER JITSAW**

 **Levy: SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**

 **Happy: FISH ATTACK *fish some how appeared and attack sting***

 **Pantherlilly: *smashes sting with his sword and in his weird human form thing)**

 **Froush: FROGGY ATTACK *frogs some how appeared and attack Sting***

 **Lector: *cries***

 **Carla: FLY ATTACK**

 **Chaos: *claps hands**rocks appear and crush sting)**

 **Sting: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Everybody else:(yikes)**

 **The attackers: let starts**

 **Minerva: Ummm we need help him**

 **The attackers: LEAVE HIM IN PAIN**

 **Violet: he can come out in the next round**

 **Chaos: NO ONE INSULTS MY PIT OF DOOM *growls dangerously***

 **Tiger: Umm I'll start Jellal truth or dare**

 **Jellal: truth**

 **Tiger: why do you have that tattoo**

 **Jellal: birth mark**

 **Chaos, Violet, and Janet: LAME TRUTH**

 **Tiger: HEY**

 **Chaos: YO Violet can i give the truth or dares**

 **Violet: yeah I want the drama**

 **CHaos: perfect Violet truth or dare**

 **Violet: dare**

 **CHaos: oh cocky much I dare you to kiss these four boys Drake, Lyon, Rufus and Rogue**

 **Violet: ok *doesnt care at all***

 **Chaos: you seriousy dont care**

 **Violet: nope *goes to Lyon grabs his jacket and kisses him, goes to Drake pecks on the lips while licking his lips, goes to Rogue and kisses him and nibbleing on his lips and kisses Rufus***

 **Chaos: Bravo**

 **Girls:* squels***

 **Boys: *goes to boys and slap there backs* good job/MAN**

 **Chaos: Freed truth or dare**

 **Freed: truth**

 **Chaos: what do you think of Mira**

 **Freed:*blushes* she is very beatiful, sweet, kind, understanding, and nice,**

 **Mira:*blushes***

 **Chaos: Violet truth or dare**

 **Violet: truth**

 **Chaos: who do you ship i know you did that but I know you were holding back**

 **Everybody: *glares at Violet***

 **Violet: what it would probaly take a hour but I ship alot so I ship *takes a deep breath* Lalu, rolu, rulu, Lylu, Graylu, nalu, freelu, zercy, Bixlu, sticy, hibiklu, Lukino, Melu, Erlu, Navia, Gruvia, Gale, Galu, Stevy, Elfever, Rowen, Weneve, Lories, Mireed, Bixli, Cancuss, Bixana, LyMillaina, Orgura, Stukino, Stinerva, Orlu, Graytear, Naterdy, Jerza, Rokeria, Colu, Midlu, Mirnight, Ermid, a little but of Ruerva, Cappy, Roush (Roko Tyler's exceed from the twins of elements from now on Froush will be a girl), Pantherllight (My exceed Twllight), Malusia,**

 **MystLu, jelu,**

 **and Lastly...is...the suspense is real...the...last...pairing...is...**

 **Grana**

 **Chaos: did you have to do that**

 **Violet: Yup**

 **Everybody except Lucy:* blushes at the people they paired with if they were here***

 **Lucy: AGAIN WHY SO MANY**

 **Violet: again you work with them**

 **Laxus: *growls at his 'love rivals'***

 **the 'love rivals': *rolls there eyes***

 **Tyler: well I think we should end it here**

 **Janet: agreed but I though you wanted to be 5,000 words Vi**

 **Violet: well sorry I can't its 4:58 pm for me so suck it up**

 **Chaos: well this is over later suckers**

 **Everybody else:* asleep***

 **Janet: awwww there so cute when there sleeping especially ROmeo and Wendy (AN i have a soft spot)**

 **Chaos: jeez you softie**

 **Janet: *sticks her togue out* whatever**

 **Violet: such childs**

 **Tyler: *chuckles and hits Violet out her 'chair' (AN its a throne thank you very much)**

 **Violet: YOU WANT TO GO B**** *punches Tyler out of his chair/throne***

 **Tyler: YEAH LETS GO BASTARD**

 **Violet fights Tyler action**

 **Chaos fights Janet action**

 **Winners: Violet and Chaos (AN sorry Janet if you read this)**

 **Chaos: well bye and NEVER UNDERESTEMATE LADY CHAOS RULER OF CHAOS**

 **Violet: AND NEVER UNDEREMATMATE (AN so much for the spelling but whatever) LADY VIOLET RULER OF BALANCES**

 **Tiger and Jantet: *sulks in the corner* hurtfull**

 **Violet: sowry *pouts cutely***

 **Chaos: weirdooos also how in the hell did the morons over there still asleep**

 **Violet: donno**

 **Janet; duh it obviously magic *finally stopped sulking***

 **Tiger: dout they meant that *finally stopped sulking***

 **Janet: I just realized something Gildarts was quiet and not drunk**

 **Chaos and Violet:*gasps***

 **Violet: he was probaly glaring at Tiger (AN i going to switch of form Tiger or Tyler its the same thing so whatever)**

 **Tiger: no my fault I love Cana and she loves me**

 **Chaos: well shut up Romeo and your Juliet**

 **Janet:really shakesphere is in this now**

 **Violet:(cheesy much)**

 **Chaos: hey violet how did you like your kiss with the these 4 *points to the 4***

 **Violet:*blushes* really goood**

 **Janet: I say you would be with Rogue**

 **Chaos: I say Drake**

 **Tyler: Rufus**

 **Violet: SHUT UP**

 **Unknow to them the 4 heard them cause of the yelling and fighting the rest are deep sleepers**

 **Rogue: (she nibbled my lips and she liked the kiss)**

 **Rufus: (she kissed me and she liked it)**

 **Drake: (she licked my lips and she liked it)**

 **Lyon: (that was my first kiss and she licked it)**

 **back to the guests**

 **Janet: so what did you like about each kiss**

 **Violet: w-w-well Rogue's lips were warm and soft and tasted like dark choclate, Lyon's lips were firm and sweet and tasted like ice cream and slusies (AN hmmm slusies), Drake's lips were warm and nice and tasted like milk choclate, and Rufus's lips w-were warm and sweet.**

 **Back to the 4 guys**

 **the 4 guys: (she really liked it i think im in love)**

* * *

 **I'm so stupid I will describle the room there in for truth or dare the room is a big white room with stairs to the 7 golden thrones decorated in different jewels**

 **Violet's throne decorated in amethyst and Topaz and aquamarine**

 **Chaos's throne decorated in ruby and blood stone and Garnet (AN dont ask how i got it its a secret)**

 **Tiger's throne decorated in Red Tiger eye stone and onxy and Citrine**

 **Janet's throne decorated in zircon and rose quartz and diamonds**

 **the 5 throne is decorated in blue gold and yellow jade and Ivory stone**

 **the 6 throne is decorated in amazonite and howlite lapis and light emerald**

 **the 7 throne is decorated in Lilac and Turqouise and Capri blue**

 **there are golden banners between each throne and on the columns the contestments sit on white dining chairs and to the left is a buffet bar and to the right is the torture area and the Chaos's beloved pit my throne is in the middle to my right is 5 throne and Chaos and Tyler's thrones to my left is Janet and 6 and 7 throne as you can see is to right is the bad stuff and the evil guests to my left is the nice and happy guests and on the other side of the room is the changing rooms and in middle of the other side is a giant gold door decorated in every blue colored jewels and is locked with a anti god strengh chains**

 **amazing room right**

 **I didnt know why i made long guest thingy and yes harems rule vote who u want me to be with in the reviews this is different from the twins of elements and I'll make the next chapter when I get 10 new reviews yes bribing live with it also is 19 to 20 days I be back home and be able to update better im china right now so Bye~Violetfairy12**


	8. AN I'm so sorry for not updating

**Hey guys it's Violetfairy12 here sooooo sorry it's been so long since I updated and been on this site cause of school and I been on quotev a lot I'll try to update more sorry I'll update truth or dare maybe during Saturday or Sunday and maybe some other but I'm so sorry**


	9. Jellal's punishment

Hey guys been awhile updating this so sorry about that soooo there is a new guest Kasumi Yukimura so check her profile aswell as xLadyxChaosx, Tigertyler7, and JanetBrianna also this announment for those who read The twins of elements the poll is down I changed my mind Violet in that story will be paired with Rogue just cause I have an idea for future chapters.

 **Kasumi Yukimura**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: white and style like Chelsea from Akame Ga Kill**

 **Eyes: blue**

 **Magic: Hellish body and music dragon slayer**

 **Guest: good and bad**

 **wear: Blue butterfly headphones, black leather jacket, fools face lace cop top, black shorts, black knee high boots with red flames, with blue fingerless gloves, fire necklace, and red lipstick and purple diamond earrings**

* * *

 **Violet: Hey guys we got another new guest Kasumi Yukimura**

 **Tyler: you havent been updating in a while you got the person who messaged you when you were going to update this story**

 **Chaos: True dat**

 **Violet: shut the fuck up**

 **Kasumi: Yo**

 **Janet: hey**

 **Kasumi: should we wake them up**

 **Violet: yup *drop a gallon of water on the sleeping people***

 **Everybody: WHAT THE**

 **Kasumi: hi**

 **Janet: hehe**

 **Violet: lets start**

 **Tyler: yeah lets star- *slips down a banana peel falling into the pit***

 **Tiger's pov (btw this was not my idea it was Tyler's)**

 **I fell into CHao's pit to find 3 naked girls making out on a bed "HELPPPPP MEEEE" I yelled then Violet help me up there**

 **Violet: Tiger you okay**

 **Tyler: *rocks back and forth and eyes shows fear* t-t-the p-p-pit h-h-h-had**

 **CHaos: wait my pit should it be empty I only turn the connection on when we start truth or dare**

 **Rufus: I can play his memory**

 **Kasumi: do it**

 **Rufus: *Shows the memory***

 **Cana and Laxus and Orga: *comforts Tyler* (Again not my idea it was Tyler's)**

 **Everyone else: but how**

 **Sting: (WHAT it was for Chaos not Tyler shit Im dead)**

 **Violet: I know who did it**

 **Everyone: how**

 **Violet: mind reading right Sting**

 **Everyone: *turns to sting***

 **Bixlow: dude why [why why why]**

 **Sting: duh revenge on Chaos sorry Tyler**

 **Chaos: well your going to the pit and my mood is dark right mwahahaha**

 **Tyler: perfect**

 **Violet: agreed and this is Kasumi *throws Sting in the pit filled with alot of monsters***

 **Sting: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Kasumi: hey**

 **everyone: yo/hi/hello/whatever/sup/zzzzzzzz**

 **Minerva: Is Sting going to be alright**

 **Violet: nope and dont think about saving him**

 **Minerva: but**

 **Violet: alright let start Midnight truth or dare**

 **Midnight: zzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Violet: WAKE UP *hits him with a frying pan***

 **Midnight: huh um truth**

 **Violet: why do you look like a girl (this is after the 7 year timeskip and midnight does look like a girl)**

 **Midnight: fuck you how should i fucking know**

 **Kasumi: because your a retard**

 **Jellal: KASUMI CRAP**

 **Kasumi: hi jellal YOU GOING TO DIE**

 **Chaos: why**

 **Kasumi: CAUSE HE PUSHED ERZA AWAY WHEN THEY WERE GOING KISS**

 **Violet: I KNOW WE WAITED SO LONG**

 **Jellal: I'm dead**

 **Erza: don't you dare hurt JELLAL  
** **Violet: KNOW YOUR PLACE TITANIA**

 **Erza: *cowers in fear***

 **Janet: Umm can we carry on**

 **Midnight: Cobra turth or dare**

 **Cobra: dare**

 **Midnights: *thinks the dare cause he fell asleep***

 **Cobra: screw you man *grabs Violet's top and ripped it***

 **Violet: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *covers chest***

 **Janet and Kasumi: *punches Cobra and MIdnight***

 **All the guys except Laxus, Sting cause he isnt here, Gildarts, Tyler, and Romeo: *nosebleeds*  
** **Tyler: *growls at CObra* HOW DARE YOU**

 **Violet: *rushes to dressing room and after 10 minutes comes out* {light purple long sleeved shirt that covers her finger tips with a bid bow just under her chest with black leggings and knee high boots with a big sapphire necklace} screw you Midnight**

 **Kasumi: you dont blame Cobra**

 **Violet: it was Midnight's dare**

 **Cobra: sorry and Meredy truth or dare**

 **Meredy: tdare nya**

 **Violet: you don't have to do that anymore**

 **Meredy: I want to nya**

 **Cobra: hmm I dare you to kiss Salmander**

 **Meredy: nya *red as a tomato* ok n-nya**

 **Janet: WHAT NO**

 **Meredy: why nya**

 **Janet: CAUSE I LOVE HIM**

 **Natsu: huh**

 **Lucy: idiot**

 **Kasumi: oh yeah I forgot Violet lets have the hosts take over *chuckles evilly***

 **Hosts: yeah lets**

 **Everyone else: shitttt**

 **Lady Chaos: I dare Bixlow to kissy kissy Lisanna**

 **Bixlow: *kissed Lisanna and sticks his tongue out after***

 **Lisanna: eep *blushes***

 **Mira: awwww**

 **Elfman: NOOO HE ISN'T MAN ENOUGH**

 **Kasumi: Jellal I dare you to run around naked...like Gray *smirks***

 **Jellal and Erza: What! *blushes***

 **Violet and other guests: *demon voice* do...it...or...feel...our...wrath..**

 **Everybody even Sting and he isn't freaking there:*shivers***

 **Jellal:*trys to be brave buts fails* n-no**

 **Violet: You do realize how Lady Luck isn't on your side cause me and the other girl guests may or may not hurt you than Lady Chaos EVER did to you**

 **All girl guests:*evilly smirks* Learn...your...place...bastard *tackles Jellal***

 **Kasumi:*ties him to the torture chair***

 **Lady Chaos:*grabs ghost peppers and shoves it in Jellal's mouth***

 **Janet: awwww is Jelly belly getting to much spice *eating a ghost pepper without trouble***

 **Everybody except and Natsu the guests and host: HOW  
** **Natsu: yum give me someeeeee pleaseeeeeee**

 **Janet: *blushes* s-s-s-sure *gives 10 ghost peppers to Natsu***

 **Natsu: yum *takes a bite***

 **Meredy: *jealous* (grrrrrrrr how dare she take my Natsuuuuuu)**

 **Jellal:*screams* H-h-h-help sooooo spicy ahhhhhhh**

 **LC aka Lady Chaos: *smacks Jellal up side the head* don't ruin the moment**

 **Kasumi: FEEL MY WRATH JELLAL *pours hot sause in his pants and mouth***

 **Violet: sorry everybody but we must stop this im pretty sure you don't want to see this *moves the camera away from Jellal and Kasumi and LC and Janet***

 **Tyler: That is so brutal *forgetting about the...pit* hey guys sorry about my panic heh *gets in the camera vision* uh oh poor guy**

 **Violet: *puts a sleep spell on the fairy tail, lama scale, and Sabertooth members and grabs the guests and pulls them in the camera vision* sooo sorry I haven't updating any of my stories in a very long time**

 **Tyler:*playfully punches Violet's arm* yeah**

 **Violet: you haven't either**

 **LC: shut up**

 **Janet: hehe**

 **Kasumi: does this always happened**

 **LC and Janet: yup always**

 **Everybody who is awake: bye**

 **Violet and Tyler: *tries to punch each other***

* * *

 **sorry if its short it takes a lot of time t make one chapter bye fairy fans~Violetfairy12**


	10. AN Sorry and re write

**Hey Guys It's Me and I decided that I'm gonna stop this story but don't worry I'm gonna rewrite it and the reason is that is I got no idea what to do next I mean the only reason for Jellal's torture was 1 It was Kasumi's idea and 2 just to have something to fill it up and No one sends truth or dares even though I have 4,000 people reading this and I have to ask Tyler's help but I can't have that because Tyler has a life and doesn't need me to bother him with this so I'm gonna re write this in the future don't know when but it's gonna happen so again I'm sorry also heads up I'm gonna rewrite more stories like The Twins of Elements, Top Assassin, Lucy the crazy and bold, The Switch, and yeah it seems like I forgotten those stories but I didn't it just I didn't know what to do. Well later guys I'm deeply sorry for this but you can check out my quotev account Shadow DemonChasoSlayer for my updates.**


	11. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
